Tides can change
by Anunnaki Princess
Summary: Set in an Alternate, yet "Parallel" Universe: Futuristic Pirates. Alpha/Beta/Omega & Were Creature Dynamics plus Cabin Boy Trope. Non-Related Wincest Top!Dean Bottom!Sam There are other "Crossover Characters" from: Marvel Movies Universes, Smallville, LOST, Firefly/Serenity & Harry Potter. W/Special appearances of Characters from Pirates of the Caribbean & Princess Bride.


**Crossover Characters from: Supernatural, Firefly/Serenity, Smallville, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, LOST and Marvel Movies Universes. With special appearances of Characters from Pirates of the Caribbean and Princess Bride (because they are really good Pirate Movies). **(And you don't need to have watched any of these Series to be able to understand the story unless you want to know what ways it might follow at least some of the "Canon" of one or more of those Shows, but it isn't needed because the story is FICTION based off of FICTIONAL Television and Movie Series)

**WARNINGS:** Rated "M" for lots of reasons, Bottom Sam Wesson (A.K.A. Sam WINCHESTER from Supernatural), lots of Alpha/Beta/Omega types of Dynamics, Underage (sometimes SEVERE Underage due to A/B/O types of Dynamics), NonCon, DubCon, mentions of NonCon and DubCon drug usage, mentions of Males and Females "in Heat" and "in Rut", lots of swear words, lots of graphic descriptions, lots of torture, lots of sexual torture, lots of gore and death (no real Major Character Deaths that I can think of that haven't happened Cannonically within their corresponding Series (also possible SPOILER ALERTS for any of the above Movie or T.V. Series above), for example Hoban Wash and Shepard Book died in Serenity and are quite likely to die in this as well or have their possibly Pre-Story deaths mentioned or thought about by any of the Characters, John Winchester and Mary Winchester from Supernatural, died in the Canon of the Show Supernatural and again, are quite likely to die or have their possibly Pre-Story deaths mentioned or thought about by any of the Characters and in Game of Thrones pretty much EVERYONE DIES in the Canon of that Show and their deaths may be shown or may be something that gets talked about or thought about as if it happened "Pre-Story".. Also Characters that might die have the potential to come back from the dead.. Other than the deaths (and possible resurrections) that happen (or are mentioned) Cannonically within their corresponding Series there's A LOT of Canon Divergence from most of the above Series. Blanket WARNINGS for anything I may not have covered and anything and everything that may and/or can be considered Triggering and/or Offensive.

~0~

Set in the distant future of an Alternate (yet kind of Parallel) Universe where a few different kinds of WereCreatures exist and certain aspects of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (Traditional and Non-Traditional) can and sometimes do come into play, along with other fictional genders such as Male Breeders and Male Fertiles that enables some Weres who are born with "penises" to be able to get pregnant as well as other dynamics that enable some Weres that were born with "vaginas" to be able to impregnate someone that has the ability to become pregnant including a "Male" Omega, "Male" Breeder or "Male" Fertile.

**WereCreatures that will be featured most prominently are:** WereWolves, WereBears and WereLions, there will also be (mostly Crossbreed) WereCreatures that can't shift or have no "animal" form that may or may not retain genetic throwback traits from any or all of the Were Species they're descended from.

**Apologies** because bellow is a sort of lengthy explanation on the different dynamics for different genders in different Were Species as I know not everyone is completely familiar with A/B/O dynamics or the dynamics of other (mostly fictional) genders that will be talked about in this story.. and there are some parts to certain aspects and dynamics that I took artistic license with so it may be different from the way other fic authors write A/B/O dynamics and the dynamics of those other (mostly fictional) genders..

**WereWolves** have Male and Female Alphas, Male and Female Betas and Male and Female Omegas..

**Male Alphas** have "Knots" on their penises (even when not in their Were Forms) which is a part of their penis that can "inflate" and grow large and bulbous "tying" an Alpha to whoever it is they are performing sexual acts with, Male Alphas can impregnate anyone who is capable of getting pregnant, can go into "Rut" (which can potentially end up being a blind drive to have as much sex as possible or can be an immediate need to Claim or Mark a "Mate" depending on who they are around and what it is they were scenting before being thrown into "Rut"), can produce alluring and arousing scents as well as calming and soothing scents to help them attract mates as well as to help them care for their mates, their offspring and other members of their Pack..

**Female Alphas** have vaginas but also have enlarged and elongated clitorises that can produce a very small "Knot" (even when not in their Were Forms), Female Alphas can become pregnant, but it is very difficult to achieve and even if it is achieved the pregnancy will most likely end in a Miscarry or a Still Birth or even with both "mother" and child dying during the pregnancy or birth rather than end with both a healthy "mother" as well as a healthy child, but it CAN happen it's just SUPER rare when it does… Female Alphas also have the ability to impregnate someone who is capable of getting pregnant, but it is almost as rare and difficult to achieve as a Female Alpha pregnancy… Female Alphas can produce alluring and arousing scents as well as calming and soothing scents alluring and arousing scents as well as calming and soothing scents to help them attract mates as well as to help them care for their mates, their offspring and other members of their Pack..

**Male Betas** have no "Knots", do not go into "Rut" or "Heat", cannot get pregnant, but can impregnate someone who is capable of becoming pregnant, but more often than not, Male Betas have trouble with reproducing due to high rates of Sterility amongst their gender no matter if they are in their Were Form or not..

**Female Beta**s have no "Knots", do not go into "Rut" or "Heat", and CAN become pregnant but cannot impregnate anyone. However Female Betas tend to have trouble with reproducing due to high rates of infertility and Sterility within their gender. And even when they do become pregnant a pregnancy is just as difficult for a Female Beta as it is for a Female Alpha gender no matter if they are in their Were Form or not..

**Female Omegas** go into "Heats", produce slick, can (very EASILY) become pregnant (and carry to term), can produce alluring and arousing scents as well as calming and soothing scents to help them attract mates as well as to help them care for their mates, their offspring and other members of their Pack.. Female Omegas CANNOT impregnate anyone who is capable of becoming pregnant. And can do all of this in either of their Forms.

**Male Omegas** can get pregnant (and more often than not carry to term without any real difficulties), can go into Heat, can produce slick, can produce alluring and arousing scents to help them attract mates as well as to help them care for their mates, their offspring and other members of their Pack.. Male Omegas CANNOT impregnate anyone who is capable of becoming pregnant. And can do all of this in either of their Forms.

~0~

**WereBears** have **Male Breeders** which are basically exactly the same as Male Omegas as they cannot impregnate anyone but they can become pregnant, The **Non-Breeder** **Male** **WereBears** the "**Boars**" are basically exactly like Alphas except they don't have "Knots" they have a Baculum (or a "penis bone") (even when not in their Were Forms) that can help them maintain an erection through several acts of ejaculation… WereBears are the only WereSpecies where the **Females** of their Species, the "**Sows**" cannot also have "Alpha" type traits and technically have no "Beta" type genders at all.

~0~

**Silver** can hurt most Were Species as well as affect the ability to shift into "animal" or Were Form for most Were Species..

~0~

**WereLions** are different from other Were Species because **Silver doesn't hurt them or effect their ability to Shift, yet Gold does**, also WereLions don't have A/B/O's both Male and Female WereLions can impregnate or become pregnant due to genetic evolution to ensure survival of their Were Species and as such the Male WereLions are referred to as "**Male Fertiles**" yet are commonly mistakenly called Male Omegas or Male Breeders because it's hard to tell the Were Species apart unless they're in the Were Form or unless they're in a certain part of the world where that certain Were Species have territories or Kingdoms, but for the most part Male WereLions tend to have a mix of the same kinds of traits as Male Omegas (going into Heats, producing "slick", ability to get pregnant, producing alluring and arousing scents, ability to be submissive) as well as some of, what would be considered as, the traits of Male Alphas (ability to impregnate those who can become pregnant, ability to be dominate, but instead of "Knots" on their penises they have "Barbs"). WereLions technically have no "Alpha", "Beta" or "Omega" genders but both Male and Female WereLions are constantly thought to have a mix of both "Alpha" and "Omega" type traits thus a Male WereLion that "bottoms" or mostly bottoms as well as Male WereLions that become pregnant tend to get called an Omega or a Male Omega while Females more often than not tend to get called Alpha Females no matter whether they "Top" or "Bottom" or get pregnant, and these things tend to be said by those who simply don't know the gender dynamics of the WereLion Species… Being in Were Form or out of Were Form does not affect the Breeding traits of a WereLion unless they are a Male.. A Male WereLion has a BARBED Penis when he is in his Lion Form but not when he is in his human form, although a Crossbreed Were may have a Barbed Penis even if he never Shifts to an Animal Form if he is descended from a Lion and the Barbed aspect of his penis may be something that, that particular Crossbreed could activate or deactivate at will or it could be something that comes and goes at random or it could even be something that, that "man" is constantly stuck with whether he wants or likes it or not.

~0~

**WereWolves** Mate for LIFE and most often will not settle for anything less than their True Mates. But Werewolves can have more than one Mate in their lives if their Mate dies, if they are already "Mated" when they find their True Mate or in the rare event where both Mates have more than one "True Mate" which happens most commonly when an Alpha Mates with a Beta and then they find an Omega that they BOTH recognize as THEIR True Mate. But in the event of a True Mating the death of one Mate will kill the other and if the other somehow severs the True Mate bond then that could also cause the death of both or all three WereWolves in a True Mating. UNLESS the Werewolf (or Werewolves) somehow finds their True Mate within another Were Species or within one of the Crossbreed Species (a True Mating with a human could just lead to the human being "turned" into a Werewolf), and then the other Were Creature might survive the death of their Mate and they might survive if they did something to sever the Mating Bond (such as abandon or run away from their Mate or Mates).. WereWolves tend to have Packs…

~0~

**WereBears** tend to breed with multiple different partners no matter their gender during Breeding Season. WereBears often have no real familial units, but it is possible for them to sometimes form one or more familial unit and/or have a completely monogamous relationship and/or marriage, it is also possible for them to form Gangs and/or Pirate Crews with other WereBears.

~0~

**WereLions** can have and more often than not do tend to have more than one "Mate" **no matter whether they are Female or Male**, but sometimes a pairing or "Mating" bond is so strong that they stick to a monogamous relationship (or marriage).. WereLions tend to have Prides.

~0~

**Were Crossbreeds** tend to not have a Were Form.. BUT.. Say a Wolf and a Lion breed and produced a crossbreed, that Crossbreed might not be able to shift, but they might still retain genetic throwback traits such as a Knotted penis or a Barbed Penis or a Penis that has both a Knot and Barbs.. and say that offspring breeds with a Werewolf, and their offspring also breeds with a Werewolf, then the offspring from that pairing would most likely be able to shift into a Wolf but the generations that follow might end up with a genetic throwback trait that came from their WereLion ancestor even if the line descending from them bread with nothing but Werewolves for several hundreds of generations.. So there are those who have Were Forms that can potentially have genetic throwback traits from any or all of the Were Species they are descended from.. The Were Crossbreeds that can't shift are pretty much just like typical HUMAN Males and Females other than a few genetic throwback traits from one or all of the Were Species they are descended from and it is a very rare occurrence for a Were Crossbreed to present as an "Female Alpha" or a "Male Omega" or a "Male Fertile" or a "Male Breeder" and for the most part Were Crossbreeds reproduce like HUMANS would if they get with a human or another Were Crossbreed like them.. If a Were Crossbreed with no Were Form gets with a Were Creature, it depends on the type of Were Creature and the gender of the Were Creature as well as the gender of the Were Crossbreed for whether or not that "union" could result in offspring…

~0~

**There are different "Telepathic" type forms of communication for the Were Species such as:**

**WereWolves: **

Pack Communication: All members of the same Pack can communicate Telepathically with one another and no one outside of that Pack can hear what's being said through the link.

Were to Were Communication: WereWolves can communicate to members of other Were Species through Telepathy as well as WereWolves who are not of their Pack, this is a "Closed Link" and only those being addressed and doing the addressing can hear what is being said through the link.

~0~

**WereBears: **

Generally only communicate through "Closed Link" communications where only they and the one(s) they are addressing can hear through the established Telepathic Link.

~0~

**WereLions:**

Pride Communication: Much like "Pack Communication" for WereWolves, all members of the same WereLion Pride can communicate Telepathically with one another and no one outside of that Pride can hear what's being said through the link.

Were to Were Communication: Like WereWolves and WereBears, WereLions can establish a Telepathic Link with other Were Species, but unlike the other two Were Species with Animal Forms, they much rather communicate with a group as a whole so not to be accused of being snobby or secretive as WereLion Pride and WereLion Kingdom dynamics can change quickly for better or worse and they consider it better if they avoid "suspicious" behaviors should dynamics take a turn for the worst so that blame for a bad outcome wouldn't be focused on members within their Species (like a baseless "Witch Hunt" all because someone "appeared" to have "possibly" used a "Closed" Telepathic Link to communicate with someone from another WereLion Kingdom or with someone of another WereSpecies).

~0~

**Crossbreeds:**

Depending on the different Were Species that they are immediately descended from on both sides, a Crossbreed Were can possibly communicate with all forms of Telepathic Links, however it is more common for them to only be able to "hear" through a link when they are being addressed directly and it is rare to find a Crossbreed that can "talk back" through the Telepathic Link, but it can and does happen.

~0~

"Closed" Telepathic Links may not be able to be heard by anyone other than the ones being addressed and the ones doing the addressing, BUT it can be sensed by all Were Species up to a certain distance away.

Each form of communication only works up to a certain range and the range of each communication is different for each Species with WereWolves having the widest and longest communication range out of all of the Were Species.

~0~

**Each Were Species and the different Gender Types of each Were Species also ages differently and the Healing Rates are also different for each Were Species and the different Gender Types of each Were Species. **

~0~

**WereWolf aging works like this: **

**Birth – 2 and a half months old:** Born in the form of a Wolf Pup and is born with their eyes sealed shut like a real Wolf Pup, must nurse from a Lactating Were, preferably a Were of the same Species and even more preferably from the parent that gave birth to them.

**3 months old:** The young WereWolf Pup's eyes open, the pup can now see, the pup still needs to nurse

**4 months old:** The WereWolf Pup will start to become more active and "adventurous", but won't stray too far from its parents.

**5 months old:** The pup is beginning to teeth but still needs to nurse, the pup is starting to get rambunctious and is almost ready to go out and play with other pups its age.

**6 months old:** The pup will be a handful to try to keep up with by now, except at meal times when the hungry pup will be front and center demanding to be nursed.

**8 months old:** The pup will begin to try to communicate to their loved ones through a Telepathic Link, the pup has all its teeth in and is beginning to be weaned from nursing and transitioned into eating food that their parents regurgitate for them.

**1 year old:** By now the pup is completely weaned from nursing and is beginning to eat solid bits of raw meat that their parents bring to it. The pup is active and almost always out of their "den" playing with other pups its age. And the pup is able to communicate through the Telepathic Link to their loved ones just as well as a human toddler can verbally communicate

**2 years old:** The pup "Shifts" into "Human" Form for the first time and can now eat and move as "human" toddlers of the same age can do whenever they are in this "Human" Form and they also look like a human two year old when in Human Form.

**16 years old**: In Human Form the young WereWolf looks like a human 16 year old, but in their Wolf Form they look like a young pre-adolescent wolf, except BIGGER in size. Now is when the Omega Gender Type begins to "present", therefore reaching "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood", whereas Betas and Alphas will have to wait another two years to know if they are Alpha or Beta.

**18 years old:** Alphas will begin to "present" and therefore reach "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood", and will look like a human 18 year old when in Human Form, but in Wolf Form looks like an Adolescent Wolf, except they are now roughly the size of an S.U.V. if they are an Alpha.

**After 20 years old:** The WereWolf's Human Form and Wolf Form will both begin to age more slowly so that when the WereWolf hits 80 years old they will still look only 40 years old in their Human Form while their Wolf Form won't look much older than a Young Adult Wolf save for their mountainous size if they are an Alpha.

**Healing Rates for WereWolves: **For Male and Female Omegas, the Healing Rates can be astonishingly fast, like what might be considered a "fatal wound" for a human could possibly only take seconds to heal for a Male and Female Omegas unless there is Silver involved and then their Healing Rates slow dramatically becoming slower than even a weak and sickly human and if Silver is involved almost any wound could potentially turn into a fatal wound depending on the wound's location and the amount of Silver exposed to, as well as the length of time exposed to Silver. Male and Female Alphas have slightly slower Healing Rates than a Male or Female Omega. And Male and Female Betas have Healing Rates that are just slightly faster than a human's Healing Rate.

~0~

**WereBear aging works like this:**

**Birth to 3 months old: **Born with their eyes sealed shut during their mother's or their "Male Breeder father's" Winter hibernation like a real bear cub, the WereBear cub will need to nurse from their mother or Male Breeder father during this time.

**4 months old:** Winter hibernation has ended and the WereBear cub begins to grow rapidly, becoming weaned from nursing and beginning to eat some solid food on their own. Also The WereBear cub will begin communicating with their parent(s) through a "Closed" Telepathic Link.

**6 months old:** The young WereBear will "Shift" into their "Human" Form for the first time, in Human Form they look like a 5 year old human child and in Bear Form they look like a young adolescent bear, except BIGGER in size (think a "Black Bear" being the size of a HUGE Kodiak and a Kodiak being roughly the size of a small HOUSE)

**1 year old:** In Human Form the young WereBear will look like a 10 year old human child and if they are a "Male Breeder" they will stay that way for the next 30 years as their aging process begins to slow down. If the young WereBear is a "Male Breeder" his gender type will "Present" at this time therefore reaching "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood" and their minds are able to function just like an adult human being's despite their appearance in their Human Form. If they are a Male Breeder then in their Bear Form they will have grown to look like a young adult bear, except much larger and will retain looking like a YOUNG adult bear for the next 30 years as well. If the WereBear is a Male but not a Male Breeder they will look like a young human adult (20 year old) in their Human Form and their Human Form will not age for another 20 years as their aging process also begins to slow down and they will look like a fully grown bear (aside from their much larger size) in Bear Form and they will also reach "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood" and their Bear Forms also won't age for another 10 years. A Female WereBear will look like a 20 year old human woman in Human Form and a fully grown bear in Bear Form and they too will also reach "Sexually Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood" and neither of their Forms will age for 10 years. The reason Male Breeders stay looking young and like a child for so long is that form is more "durable" ensuring easier pregnancies and births as a "Male Breeder" would have trouble becoming pregnant and giving birth once they begin looking like a human adult male, so this prolongs their viable "breeding" years and ensures the longevity of their lifespans as Male Breeders will live longer than a Female WereBear as well as a Non-Breeder Male WereBear.

**80 years old: **Non-Breeder Male Werebears will look like a 70 year old man in their Human Form and their Bear Forms will look like an Old Bear. Female WereBears will look about 50 years old in Human Form and their Bear Forms will look like a "well-aged" Adult Bear. A Male Breeder on the other hand will look like a 30 year old man in Human Form and in their Bear Forms they will look like a fully grown bear that barely just passed the "young adult" stage.

**Healing Rates for WereBears:** Male Breeder WereBears have faster Healing Rates than even Male and Female Omega WereWolves but exposure to Silver could make their Healing Rates slower than an even a weak or sickly human being's Healing Rate, Male Breeder WereBears have the highest sensitivity to exposure to Silver making it easier for them to become scarred or for them to even die from a wound depending on the wound's location and the amount of Silver they are exposed to and the length of time they are exposed to Silver. Female WereBears have slightly slower Healing Rates than a Male Breeder WereBear. Non-Breeder Male WereBears have Healing Rates that are equal to a Female WereBear except they are less sensitive to Silver.

~0~

**WereLion aging works like this:**

Birth to 5 years old: Born with their eyes sealed shut like an actual lion cub, the WereLion cub will need to nurse from either of their parents as both parents would be able to lactate and produce milk for the WereLion Cub whether they be a "Male-Male" or "Female-Female" or "Male-Female" or "Female-Male" pairing as with WereLions both Males and Female of the Species can give birth and also impregnate their "Mate". The WereLion cub remains looking like a newborn lion cub (except bigger in size due to being a Were) for 3 years, the lion cub will need to nurse from one and/or both of their parents during this time.

**5 years old:** The WereLion cub's eyes will finally open and they will "Shift" into their "Human" Form for the first time and will look like a human 2 year old toddler in their Human Form , they will begin to be able to try to form Telepathic Links of communication with their loved ones. Their Lion Form will remain looking like a 6-8 week old Lion Cub for the next 3 years (aside from their much larger size due to being a Were) but their Human Form's aging process will speed up just slightly then will continue aging just slightly slower than a human child would age.

**12 years old:** The WereLion cub will look like a 4 month old Lion Cub in their Lion Form and like a 10 year old human child in their Human Form.

**18 years old:** The WereLion will finally begin to look like a young adolescent lion when in their Lion Form and will look like a 16 year old human teenager in their human form. Female WereLions will reach "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood" at this time. A Female WereLion's aging rates when in Human Form or Lion Form will begin to slow tremendously meaning that when they are 80 years old they will appear 30 years old when in Human Form and in their Lion Form they will still look like a "young" adult Lioness.

**25 years old:** Male WereLions will finally get their Mane and will look like a young adult lion when in their Lion Form and they will look like 18 year old human adolescents (or young adults) and they will reach "Sexual Maturity" and "Legal Adulthood" at this time. The aging rates of their Human Form and their Lion Form will begin to slow tremendously meaning that when they are 80 years old they will look like they are still in their 20's when in Human Form while their Lion Forms will still be "young", strong and powerful.

**Healing Rates for WereLions:** Male and Female WereLions have the fastest Healing Rates out of all of the Were Species, however, they are highly sensitive to Gold and as such if they are exposed to Gold their Healing Rates can be slowed severely and made slower than the Healing Rates of a frail, weak and sickly human being with both a severe Immune Deficiency and a sever Fatal Wound, making it easier for the WereLion (whether Male or Female) to become scarred or for them to end up with a permanent injury or even for them to succumb to an injury and die.

~0~

**Crossbreeds:**

Are born looking like "Human" infants and the rates of their aging may depend on what Were Species they are immediately descended from on both sides.

**Healing Rates for Crossbreed Weres:** Depends on the Were Species they are immediately descended from on both sides, they may be sensitive to BOTH Silver AND Gold depending on the Were Species they are descended from on both sides. But typically the Healing Rates of a Crossbreed Were is nearly the same as a human being that has better than average health.

~0~

**Also a sensitivity to exposures of Silver and/or Gold as well as a difference in Healing Rates can always pop up as a Genetic Throw Back in any Were (But mostly in Crossbreed Weres that have parents from two different Were Species) depending on their lineage.**

~0~

Typically WereLions have the longest lifespans out of all of the Were Species and once a Male WereLion reaches their fully grown Lion Form, generally nothing save for the fully grown form of another Male WereLion can rival their strength in a one on one fight.

~0~

_The Gestation Periods for Pregnant Weres is not too varied from a Human's Gestation Period, no matter what The Were Species, most Were Pregnancies have a Gestation Period of anywhere from thirty-two weeks up to forty-six eight weeks, falling within eight weeks of Human Gestation on either side of The Human Gestation Period of forty weeks no matter which Were Species it is._

~0~

**Anyway, that's pretty much the way the WereCreatures work in this Futuristic, Alternate (kind of Parallel) Universe..**

Other than that, this is the FUTURE of an Alternate (yet slightly Parallel) Universe so most modern day technology will exist along with even "future" technology, yet while there is shining examples of "futuristic" civilizations in this future there are also rougher places where civilization is falling apart and other places where the future has created Dystopian types of societies and in those places most live either nomadic lifestyles with limited exposure to any kind of technology or they form "ancient" tribal types of societies with no exposure to any kind of technology. And in a world like this Pirates and Bandits run rampant once more and several less civilized places have been colonized by Pirates, Bandits or Rouges to use as Ports or as Camps or just to suit their needs as they see fit.

~0~

**AND.. Here's the Prompt that inspired the fic and that is driving the Plot:**

** spnkink-meme. /91100. html? thread=35716572 **(just take out the spaces as Fanfiction dot net will not allow for the link to be typed in right)

**Subject:** REQUEST: J2, bottom Jared, WereCreatures, A/B/O & PIRATES! Dean/Sam acceptable  
>Repost from my Prompt at: <span><strong>spnkink-meme. livejournal 87167. html? thread=3305663#t33505663<strong> (again take out the spaces) with a couple of small addendums and additions to the Original Prompt...

ORIGINAL PROMPT Subject Line: Subject: REQUEST: J2, bottom Jared, WereCreatures, A/B/O & PIRATES!

Oh, please, please somebody do this!.. Okay.. So, I would love to see a story combining all my favorite Tropes!

Trouble on the high seas, modern day Pirate Captain Jensen (20-25 years of age and MODERN day pirate cause the boats have electricity & running water & if it was in 'old pirate days' it would mean long times between baths & that's gross) is an Alpha Male Werewolf who is a Pirate Captain and his crew is his 'Pack'.. Jensen has a vendetta against some other Alpha Captain, who is also a Were, but like a WereBear... And this is where the Cabin Boy Trope comes in.. Jensen's crew/pack, besieges the 'enemy' Alpha's boat and kidnaps what they think is that Alpha's Omega son, Jensen takes the kid, Jared (9-13 years old) as his 'Cabin Boy' and Jensen is a Pirate, not exactly an honorable man, so he takes advantage, but then afterwards, Jared goes to escape and in doing so, Jared shifts and jumps off the boat (cause Jared in his human form can't swim, but he's hoping the instincts of his Were form will kick in and he'll be able to swim), Jared almost drowns and Jensen goes in after him and pulls out a sopping wet, GRAY (addendum as I saw an article about GRAY Lion Cubs not long ago that ironically looked like they had "Wolf Markings") LION cub.. Which means Jared is not the 'enemy' Alpha's son.. Add in a Royalty Trope and make Jared like a kidnapped Prince from a Lion Pride (the rare color of his GRAY fur is a give-away), who was taken when he was like 5 and the 'enemy' Alpha basically used Jared the same way Jensen had been planning to.. But now that Jared has been revealed to NOT be the child of the 'enemy' Alpha, Jensen feels guilty as hell for doing what he did to not only a kid, but an innocent kid (the 'enemy' Alpha's real kid isn't innocent by any means) who had already suffered horrific abuse.. Please find a way to make it all okay in the end though, I'd love to see Jensen becoming Jared's formal Alpha and that will bring two Were Species together in peace, the only bad thing is there would have to be some special magic done so they could have kids that were biologically both of theirs as they are from two different Were Species.. Maybe they could have kids that come out unable to shift out of their human form or something? (This has been added) I also would not object to this being an Alpha Dean/Omega Sam Non-Related Wincest AU with AU Crossover Characters as needed...

I have chosen to go with the Dean/Sam Non-Related Wincest AU with Crossover Characters option..

**Once again my apologies for such a long Author's Note but this is my first ever A/B/O type story and I just wanted everyone to know how the dynamics in this Universe works especially since I have to work within certain parameters to fit the Prompt..**

~0~

The year is 5190, long past are the days of "Salty Ole' Sea Dogs" and "Avast, ye, scallywags!", but they are pirates just the same and now is a bold time for making the seas theirs.

The Beast is a monstrous red ship that can cut through the waters as fast and as silent as a diving falcon can cut through the air and everyone knows to fear seeing her banner.

Her Captain is a tyrant of a man with a reputation of being one of the most fearsome pirates in all of the oceans combined. He and his crew have raped and plundered and pillaged to their hearts' desires and because of it the Captain and crew of the Beast are some of the richest pirates in all of the oceans as well.. Which of course means The Beast is outfitted with the newest, most state of the art technology and weaponry known to both men and Weres alike as well as a crew who is very happy to be loyal, especially with all of the amenities available on the ship, such as the sweet little piece of on board entertainment that The Beast's Captain had been sharing with the crew for years.. Everyone in The Beast's crew feels like they are untouchable, especially her Captain, even when they all go ashore because they just assume that everyone knows who they are and they assume that everyone knows to be very afraid of them.

So, it's a bit of a surprise to The Beast's Captain when his ship is rocked by the force of an explosion. The Captain calls for his First Mate and orders everyone into their battle positions, except no one on his crew have actually been in a battle for about six years. Every member of The Beast's Crew has allowed themselves to get slow and sloppy, including the Captain.

And when his First Mate tells him the name of the ship that's dared to enter his waters, that's dared to fire upon The Beast, the Captain of The Beast knows that his time in this world will come to an end unless he gathers to him what's most important and abandons his crew and his ship, now...

~0~

Once the crew of The Beast was overrun, the Captain of The Black Impala boarded the conquered ship.

"Is this the entire Crew?" The Captain asked as he glowered at each of the captured low lives, who were all chained with Silver shackles, with distain.

"Aye, Captain. We've searched the entire ship. This is every soul still living that was aboard The Beast." One of The Black Impala's crew members replied.

"Every soul still living?" The Captain inquired as if waiting for elaboration.

"Captain, there were fatalities…"

"I said I wanted all of them captured ALIVE!" The Captain bellowed as he got in the other man's face.

"Captain, there were those that were trying to flee in the submersible escape pods and others trying to jump overboard and most of the ones trying to escape would not go down without a fight.."

The Captain of The Black Impala gave an angry huff then growled "Was Lucifer and his son among the fatalities?"

"No, Captain.. We still haven't been able to locate Lucifer or his son."

"I thought you said that the entire ship had been searched!" The Captains booming voice making the sailor reporting to him flinch and cringe in fear.

"And it has been, Alpha.. er, Captain." The sailor replied nervously.

"There's something you're not telling me." The Captain of The Black Impala growled.

"Uh.. One of the submersible escape pods was missing.."

The Captain of The Black Impala grabbed the sailor in front of him and hauled him up by the front of his shirt and shoved him until he was hanging precariously over the side of The Beast, the only thing keeping him from falling into the water below was his Captain's grip on his shirt.

"Dean!" A gruff voice shouted, sounding oddly calm for the volume it was taking.

The Captain of The Black Impala pulled the sailor back onto the deck of The Beast and let him fall into a heap at his feet. The sailor then quickly scrambled away on his hands and knees until he was out of his Captain's swinging distance and only then did he stumble to his feet and scurry away like a frightened rabbit.

"It's no wonder we have such trouble recruiting new crew members for The Impala every time we go back home when you keep trying to drown all of the ones that are crazy enough to join us." The calm voice stated, sounding slightly amused.

"He deserved to drown for being so incompetent." But The Captain of The Black Impala only sounded half serious as he gave the newcomer a slanted grin. "But you're the one who brought me timid pups instead of wolves, so maybe I should drown you instead."

"Well, I suppose you could do that. But then who would help you hack into the missing submersible escape pod's computer to turn on the tracking beacon?"

"Wait.. Ash.. You can do that?"

"Pullluhese.."Ash said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes "Am I Doctor Badass or am I Doctor Badass?"

"You're definitely Doctor Badass if you can get me a way to track that bastard Lucifer and his bastard son down."

"No problemo muchacho. We just need to get into the Captain's Quarters and from there I can hack into the server, but I need your fingerprint so I can make it to where you can track the S.E.P. from your Quarters of The Impala."

"You can do that?"

"Stop sounding so surprised! Why does everyone always sound so surprised?!"

"Maybe because we all know you're legendary for always being stoned."

"Hey, Dean, I'll have you know that Stoners are generally freaking geniuses, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Then the Captain of The Black Impala became the same scary bastard that had been ready to drown one of his own crew members, just moments before as he called out "Cass! Keep an eye on this scum! Don't let them out of your sight!"

"Aye, Alpha!" A voice called from high above the deck of The Beast. None of the captives had noticed that one of The Black Impala's crew members had made himself at home in The Beast's crow's nest. But as they dared to look up they could all see that this "Cass" fellow was staring down the scope of a semi-automatic sniper rifle that was aimed directly at them.

The Captain of The Black Impala let a smirk cross his face as he waved up at the crow's nest then he turned and followed the fellow he had addressed as "Ash".

"Damn Winchester, you really got them shaking in their boots." Ash stated as he led the way to The Beast's Captain's Quarters.

"Well, it'll give them time enough to stew, might make 'em more likely to feel chatty when I go to asking questions. And I do believe you should address me as Alpha or Captain."

"Not yet, not me. Your old man might not stand at the helm anymore, but this ship and our Pack are still his to command and while you can be a scary bastard at times, your father is nightmarishly terrifying almost all of the time."

Dean chuckled "Aw come on, my dad's not THAT scary."

"That's because he's YOUR dad!" Ash exclaimed with a grin. "To the rest of us he's this hardass Alpha that's impossible to please."

"Yeah, well considering that's all coming from the resident stoner of the Pack and this Crew, that doesn't exactly set the bar for everyone else. Now does it, Ash?"

Ash gave his friend a cheeky grin "Okay, maybe I just like seeing you get your panties in a twist, Winchester."

Dean chuckled, he knew that Ash would probably follow him to the ends of the Earth and back, even if the Male Beta probably wouldn't ever use a moniker of respect to address him with.

The Black Impala may have had a good enough computer system for Ash to be able to disarm The Beast's weapons systems and disable The Beast's radar and proximity alarms long enough for the crew of The Black Impala to take the crew of The Beast by surprise and overrun them swiftly, but there was tech that Dean's Baby just didn't have. So he had to admit to at least himself, that part of him was slightly jealous of the high tech and state of the art computers and weapons system that were on The Beast and he seriously considered ripping some of the computers and weapons out to later equip to The Black Impala, but another part of him, the part that hated Lucifer, Lucifer's son and anything that Lucifer or his bastard son may have touched that didn't want anything to do with anything onboard The Beast (no matter how new and shiny it was) because everything onboard The Beast was most likely paid for with money earned from the spilling of the blood of members of his Family and his Pack.

No.

Dean would rather see The Beast and all of the fancy swag and weaponry and technology burn and sink into the Abyss before he would allow himself to stoop so low as to take any of the fancy adornments that The Beast had to offer.

Ash was just beginning to finish up and all he needed was Dean's fingerprint to finish making it to where Dean could track the missing Submersible Escape Pod from The Captain's Quarters back on The Black Impala, when there was a muffled groan and a thud that interrupted his progress.

Dean held out a hand, halting Ash from moving.

"Continue working." Dean whispered as he crept across the room towards the area where the noises had come from.

In the corner of what had once been Lucifer's Quarters there was a heavy wooden armoire and once again a groan sounded followed by a thud and the noises appeared to be coming from inside the armoire.

Dean drew his gun from his hip and readied his weapon with one hand as he opened one of the armoire's doors with the other.

The scent of liquor that wafted out of the armoire upon opening was so strong that it was almost blinding as it brought tears to Dean's eyes as if the scent were onion vapors.

Dean waved the noxious fumes away as he tried to blink away the sharp stinging sensation in his eyes as another groan sounded from inside the armoire then a thud resounded in the floor at Dean's feet.

Once he could finally see through the blur of the stubborn tears still pooling in his eyes he looked down at the person who had fallen from the armoire into an unconscious heap, this mystery person awfully close to Dean's heavily boot clad feet and Dean weighed the options available and thought on what sort of course he should take.

He had no doubt about this person's identity.

The person appeared to be no more than a terribly young boy of no more than ten to twelve years old.

But looks could be deceiving to anyone who wasn't a sharp nosed Werewolf.

From the scent, Dean's superior Alpha Wolf senses could deduce that the boy was covered in the scents of multiple WereBears, but the strongest scent of all was that of a Male Breeder WereBear, which Dean's Alpha Wolf nose then deduced that, that scent was the boy's own and by the strong smell of liquor this particular WereBear was drunk off his ass.

Dean's Alpha Wolf sight could see what seemed to be the tender and vulnerable young body of a ten to twelve year old child, but his knowledge of WereBears told him that this was anything but a boy, this little monster may look vulnerable and harmless now, especially in its unconscious state, but it was indeed what was considered a fully grown WereBear, even in its human form it was dangerous.. But if it would be allowed to transform into its gigantic and monstrous Bear Form it would become a lethal killing machine that could and would kill every single member of Dean's crew as it had killed nearly every Omega and Female Wolf of the Northern Wolf Kingdom almost eight years ago.

It would be less of a mess in the long run to just kill the "Little Beast" now, quickly, cleanly, quietly, while it slept and then he would have one less bastard deal with and indeed doing such a thing would devastate Lucifer, the devil might have been the sickest and most depraved mercenary and Pirate sailing the seas and terrorizing the Port Towns, but even the devil itself could have some love for its own offspring.

But Dean didn't want to end this quickly, cleanly or quietly. He wanted the Little Beast to suffer just as horrifically (maybe even MORE horrifically, if Dean were to be honest) as he wanted The Big Beast to suffer.

Dean let an evil smirk flit through his icy cold and rock hard stare.. He could maybe use the Little Beast's pain and humiliation to bring its cowardly bastard of a father to his knees.

After all, what would hurt Lucifer most?

To lose his son through a sudden death?

Or to know that his son was ALIVE and locked up in a Silver Collar, being defiled, maybe even being bred full of little Crossbreeds by however many different Were Species that The Captain of The Black Impala could pimp The Little Beast's ass out to.

And once The Little Beast was so thoroughly used that the little fucker would no longer be able to stand, maybe even no longer able to Shift after such a long exposure to Silver, and his body had done at least one productive thing for the population of Were Kind, Dean would gut The Little Beast, slowly as he told The Little Beast of how The Big Beast knew of his defeat and was shamed by it right up until he met his own defeat, because oh yeas, Dean would find and kill The Big Beast first and he would watch Lucifer's face crumple as he learned about the well-deserved horrors that had befallen his precious son right before driving a dagger into Lucifer's foul, black heart.. Then he would cut off Lucifer's head and show it to The Little Beast right as the little bastard lay dying in a puddle of his own insides.

It would be such a fitting end to both of the men who had killed over a million Weres. More than a hundred thousand of those Weres having been Wolves from Dean's own Pack, seven of those Wolves having been members of Dean's family, his chosen Mate and his Omega son included.

The deaths of his chosen Mate and his son had turned his heart nearly as black as Lucifer's. His only saving graces were that he still had some righteousness left, some integrity left and while neither of his own saving graces would be enough to make him show even the slightest of mercies to Lucifer's son, those saving graces of his could still perhaps convince him to spare the lives of most of Lucifer's Crew seeing as there were quite a few WereBear Crew Member on The Beast that had only been a part of The Beast's Crew for a little over two weeks, according to Dean's loyal and trustworthy spies that he had stationed in Port Towns all around the world.. But that mercy would only be spared to the newest crew members of The Beast, the rest of The Beast's Crew, aside from Lucifer's son, would all burn with The Beast and sink with her remains to the bottom of the abyss.

As for Lucifer's son. Dean had very special plans or Lucifer's son and he could hardly wait to put them into action…

Dean knelt beside The Little Beast and rolled the putrid, alcohol scented pile of WereBear over onto its back, half hoping that The Little Beast's drunkenness would cause him to retch and choke on his own vomit.

Dean began to inspect the prey he had caught.

The Little Beast was attractive enough in his Human Form, pity that he wouldn't be attractive for long because mauling that pretty face was on the top of Dean's to do list, but he'd let it be for the moment.

Dean's eyes drank up all of the details that the unconscious body before him had to offer.

There was a long column of soft, succulent throat that Dean was tempted to rip out with his teeth. That delicate, exposed throat was adorned with a gold necklace that had golden letters that spelled "Sammy.", the lettering was pristine, the necklace seemingly treated like a precious gift, probably given to The Little Beast by his "precious" father and the name "Sammy" seemed like.. A loving endearment.

It made the hatred and anger brewing in Dean's belly grow tenfold and The Little Beast, Lucifer's little "Sammy" would suffer the burns from every flame of Dean's Hellfire like fury..

TBC…

A/N: EXCEPT… The Prompt driving the Plot calls for "Sammy" to NOT be Lucifer's son or even a WereBear at all.. How much of Dean's wrath will poor "Sammy" face before Dean realizes his mistakes?.. And once he does realize what horrid mistakes he has made, what could he even begin to do to make up for whatever pain he might (and indeed will) cause this innocent boy?

Stayed tuned adventurous souls and be wary for the tides are about to become violent and cruel…


End file.
